Master Salvatore Takes A Wife
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: 1864 :: The Honeymoon - Damon introduces the art of lovemaking to his bride. D/E. Part 2 of 'I Hate The Way You Love'. - COMPLETE -
1. Anticipation

**Previously in Part 1**  
**I Hate The Way You Love**

At the wedding lunch, all of the guests were served standing, except the members of the bridal party. Elena and Damon were seated in a lasciviously decorated corner of the grand hall. Three wedding cakes were served at the lunch, one elaborate cake and two smaller ones for Damon and Elena. Damon's cake was dark and Elena's was white. Damon fed some of his cake to Elena. He wanted to kiss the crumbs off her face, but restrained himself in front of society.

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said while cleaning her face.

Directly after the cake serving, Elena went upstairs to change into her traveling dress. In the privacy of her chamber, Elena handed a single flower from her wedding bouquet to her female relatives.

"I wish you the best of strength for tonight with your new husband." Miranda said.

"I am not worried Mama." Elena reassured her with a warm smile.

Miranda had spoken to Elena about consummation the night before. Elena was not alarmed by any of the explanations, she had heard most of it before from other girlfriends. She had a few unanswered intimate questions but Elena decided to ask Damon, even if he would make her blush.

At the conclusion of the wedding lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore said their goodbyes before embarking on their honeymoon. At this time, it was customary for only family and intimate friends to be present. The couple's honeymoon was estimated to be a two to three week period depending on Damon's responsibilities in Mystic Falls and the construction of their shared chamber. Damon's best man, George Lockwood was the only person that knew the location of their honeymoon and per tradition he was sworn to secrecy. It was considered to be in bad taste for anyone else to ask about their honeymoon. The honeymoon was meant to be a private and relaxed time for the newlyweds.

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said holding Elena in the carriage.

"I love you too, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said through a yawn. She was falling asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

Four hours had passed since the wedding ceremony in Mystic Falls, Elena had slept most of the journey to the shore in Damon's arms. Damon remained awake, fantasizing about the night to come. With his arms around her middle, he felt at peace and content because he finally had a wife. A wife he wanted. He never expected to find his match, but when she came into his life, he _knew_ she was the one. Damon loved how she was unpredictable and passionate.

While Damon lost his innocence years ago before attending university, he felt the nervous excitement that was reminiscent of his youth. Most of the excitement was built up from the tension between them, every time they fought he could not help thinking about better ways to release their energy. Damon smirked at the thought, concluding intimacy was the secret to a prosperous marriage.

Damon leaned over to the window curious about their location. His eyes lit up knowing they would be reaching the villa in less than twenty minutes. He mischievously smirked and proceeded to kiss along the side of Elena's neck to wake her up. She moaned a few times before rousing.

Elena slowly opened her eyes - confused for a second - then she remembered her marriage to Damon. "What are you doing?" She murmured.

"We are approaching the Oceanside." He explained.

"Oh." She said curiously and left Damon's arms to look out the window. "It is beautiful... It is unfortunate we had a fall wedding. The weather is too miserable to enjoy the beach." She lamented facing away.

Damon grabbed her waist and she squeaked stumbling back into his arms. "We can return when the weather is better." He assured nuzzling her and petting her bosom.

"Damon. We are in a carriage." Elena warned.

"Yes, we are. How observant of you to notice." He quipped, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Mr. Salvatore, this is not proper behavior."

"Hmm? What is the concern Mrs. Salvatore?" He asked playfully. "I am simply kissing my beautiful bride..." He said capturing her lips.

Elena pushed her thoughts away about impropriety away and enjoyed his attention. She gave into the kiss and he noticed immediately. He picked her up and placed her astride on his lap. He gave her a look of intense desire before capturing her lips. Elena lost herself in the kissing and pushed into him aggressively. If Elena continued moving in such a manner on his lap, Damon would have an uncomfortable problem with his arousal. With great reluctance, Damon picked her up and placed her on the seat in front of him. She puckered pouty lips at him, breathlessly, wondering why he stopped kissing her. Damon gave her a tight smirk knowing it was the right decision, after all the weeks of waiting, he was not going to take her virtue in a _carriage_! It was that risky, considering at this point, any form of encouragement from her could push him over the edge.

With his control firmly in place, Damon initiated a conversation with her about their favorite wedding moments for the remainder of their journey.

.

.

.

When the carriage halted at the front entrance of the villa, Damon exited first and assisted Elena. Without hesitation, he picked her up bridal style and she laughed in disbelief. "You are supposed to do this when we return to your manor." She chided.

"_Our_ manor." He corrected. "There is no rule saying I cannot do this twice." Even if there was a rule, he would still do it twice.

"This is beautiful." Elena remarked slowly in awe from the outside. The villa was situated on a hilltop with a view of the ocean. It was secluded from any other properties. Elena felt like she was a character in one of her Gothic novels. "The architecture is Roman inspired, but you probably already know that..."

"Actually, that is a coincidence, but a welcomed one. Everything is better in Italian." He teased with a proud smirk.

"I hope we will get the chance to visit Rome."

"We will." Damon said and kissed her forehead.

Damon carried Elena into the villa, she rested her head against the curve of his neck. When they entered a small staff of maids were standing to greet them.

"Mr. Salvatore and Mrs. Salvatore, welcome. My name is Oliver, I will be the caretaker of the villa for the duration of your stay. I trust you had a pleasant journey."

Damon gently lowered Elena down and they exchanged greetings. Oliver provided the couple a tour of the amenities. There was a spacious reception hall that opened to an enclosed courtyard. Elena loved the courtyard, the flowers and trees were impeccably maintained. Oliver explained it was simple for the staff to set up accommodations in the courtyard for meals or tea. There was a formal and a casual dining room. Damon asked for dinner to be served in the casual one because it had a large fireplace. Besides the formal one was too overwhelming with room for twenty seven seats. There was a sitting room with an adjoining portico. Oliver mentioned the study, kitchen and library, but the Salvatores were not interested in an extended tour.

After the tour, Elena went up to her chamber with a maid to wash up and dress for dinner. Her chamber was connected to Damon's. In between the chambers was a shared master bathroom constructed out of marble with an oversize tub with space for two. The his-&-her suite also shared a large balcony with an ocean view. While Elena groomed, Damon took a quick nap on his side of the chamber.

For the duration of dinner, Damon was distracted the entire time thinking about making love to Elena. Elena looked at him curiously and assumed he was tired from traveling. The newlyweds ate with minimal conversation. Damon had lost most of his appetite, he was having a hard time going through the multiple servings. To settle his nerves, he asked for some red wine and she wanted a cup as well. By the end of dinner and three glasses of wine later, Damon was feeling serene. With the last of the dishes taken away, Elena stared at Damon across the empty table.

Still assuming Damon was quiet because he was tired, Elena decided to make the night easier on her new husband. "Do you want to retire for the evening? It has been quite an eventful day." She offered gently.

Elena's question snapped Damon's mellow mood and energized him. He thought he would have to wait for awhile before it would be proper to suggest retiring. Elena was taken aback by the glowing smile on his face. "Yes, I am not interested in doing anything else tonight." He said enthusiastically.

Elena nodded and stood up from her chair. Damon wasted no time and went around the table to pick her up. Elena was shocked by his brute behavior. "Damon! What will the maids think?" She chided.

Damon laughed at her expression. "They will say Master Salvatore is hopelessly in love with his wife... Something of that sort, I am sure." He smirked.

Elena sighed and tightened her grip around his neck as he carried her upstairs. At the dividing doors, Damon gently set her down. "How long will you be?" He asked.

For some reason, it slipped Elena's mind that he would need to know. "Twenty." She said and went through the door of her side of the chamber.

Once inside, Elena instructed the maid to help her undress and undo her hair. Elena wished she was with Isobel, but it would have been improper to bring her. Honeymoon activities were meant to be kept private between the groom and bride. The maid, Samantha brought over her wedding nightgown from the boudoir. Elena blushed thinking about the nightgown, her mother bought her a modest one, Jenna bought her a more fashionable choice and finally her best friend Scarlet from New York bought her a risque one. Elena decided to wear Jenna's, but considered Scarlet's for the following night.

Elena sat in front of the vanity while Samantha went to work on her hair. Elena examined the gown in the mirror, she was pleased with her choice it was cut from silk and lace. It had no sleeves and ended above her knees. There was lace detailing that outlined her bosum.

Meanwhile on the other side, Damon had quickly changed into a cotton nightshirt, silk drawers and loose silk velvet robe. Damon kept rubbing his hands inside the robe's pockets. His hands were sweaty. Knowing he would only get more nervous as time went on, he decided to interrupt whatever she was doing.

Damon walked in and saw Elena sitting at the vanity while a maid tended to her. He swallowed thickly seeing how beautiful Elena looked in her nightgown. He tied his robe's sash to better conceal his arousal. He cleared his throat, she turned to look at him.

"Leave." Damon demanded in a harsh tone.

Samantha scurried out of the room.

Elena let out a gasp at the scene. She scowled. "Why did you tell her to leave? She is not finished with my hair!"

Damon smirked which only made her more angry. "You are my wife. I want us to be alone. I am more than capable of finishing your hair."

She raised a brow in disbelief, but he meant it. He walked to her taking Samantha's place. He gently started removing the clasps in the back of her hair. Elena sighed watching him in the mirror.

"You are mesmerizing." He said seductively in a low voice.

Elena blushed at his leeting eyes. "I am most pleased to hear you approve of my choice."

"Mmm Hmm." He purred taking out the last clasps. "I want to brush your hair sitting down." He motioned with his head to her living area.

Elena nodded, grabbed her comb and stood up from the vanity bench. Damon averted his eyes seeing her full body, but took her hand and walked over.

Damon sat down first on the couch and positioned her in his arms. Once he was comfortable he brushed her waves to straigten them out. Elena closed her eyes and relaxed enjoying the sensations. Damon was complacent that he decided to come over earlier.

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I love you too."

"When you were sick with the fever, you thought I was my vampire self from your dreams. Do you remember?"

Elena blushed at the question. "Not very well."

Damon chuckled. "You pulled me into bed with you. I was straddling you."

"Pardon?" She asked mortified.

"You attempted to unbutton my waistcoat. You said you wanted to feel your skin against mine."

"I do not know what to say or what you must have thought about my wanton behavior." Elena said uncomfortably.

"Yes, well, I moved away when I realized you were in a dream state. I could not take advantage of you, even though it was tempting." Damon explained. "I have thought of that night often."

"Truly?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yes, I have imagined the scene over and over in different circumstances, more precicely... how you begged me to take you." Damon paused. "Do I make love to you in your dreams?"

Elena blushed even more fierce. "No, the dreams end before the act. Usually the dreams end with you drinking my blood."

Damon chuckled. "I believe any other man would be offended to be depicted in such a villainous manner. I am not though, because I know you find vampires arousing."

Elena smirked, but did not reply. He could be so clever.

"Humor me, dear. What is the appeal to you of sharing blood?"

"Blood is symbolic for life. If you are sharing blood, then you are sharing your life. Giving your life or trusting someone with your life." Elena answered without any embarassment.

Damon stopped brushing her hair. "I believe I am finished. I hope you are satisfied with my hardwork." He teased.

Elena rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her long tresses. There were no tangles or knots. "Hmm. You did quite well, very well actually."

"Good." Damon said pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her middle. "Now, my dear, the most important thing you can do tonight is trust me. You will bleed a small amount because you are giving me your virtue. And when I spill my seed inside of you, that is the most intimate act a man can share with a woman." He said gently. "I am starting to wonder if sharing blood between vampires is a metaphor for intercourse."

Elena laughed at his comment. "Actually I read an eassy once on the sexual references within Gothic text. You are doing remarkably well for someone who has never read one."

"I want you to read one of your favorite books to me." Damon replied. "I think it will be entertaining. Right now though, I believe we are ready for bed."

Elena stood up, she was trembling with nerves. Damon took her hand and led her to the master bed which was large and partly turned down. He took off his robe and climbed into bed first. He held her much like a minute before on the couch.

Damon stared at her tiny bare feet and it reminded him of how precious she was. He thought of how big he was compared to her small frame. That she would be a tiny fit and he would need to take it extremely slow. He let out a breath to calm down.

"Will you... tell me?" Elena asked timidly.

Damon almost forgot that he offered to answer any of her lingering questions. It was the husband's responsibility to initiate his bride into the act of intercourse. The husband was supposed to teach the bride how and what to feel and how to behave. Damon was going to skip the 'behave' part of the lesson. He did not want her to submit to him in any such way. "What troubles you, dear?" He asked and kissed her shoulder.

"How will it... how is it possible you will fit inside of me?"

Damon smirked trying not to laugh at her. He tried to answer her question in a sensible manner. "I am sure you recall the day I pleasured you using my mouth in bed after our fight."

Elena nodded against him.

"We will be doing that tonight."

"Oh?" Elena asked feeling warm.

"However it will feel different this time. I am going to use my fingers to stretch you. I promise it will not hurt, your body will naturally react." He assured her. "As a woman, when you are stimulated, such as with my mouth and fingers, your arousal will produce wetness. The wetness is your body preparing to accommodate me when I enter you. The more aroused you are, the less painful it will be. Remember that your body is capable of bearing children meaning your intimate skin is quite elastic."

"How long will the pain last?" Elena asked with furrowed brows.

"I will take my time to enter you slowly, but when I break your maidenhead there will be a sharp pain that will subside." Damon answered. "I hope the pain will not last long. When we make love a second time, you will have to tell me if you are sore. If you are, then we will have to wait until your body adjusts. I believe for some women it is only painful the first time, I hope it is the same for you."

"Is there anything... how can I make it more preferable?"

"You need to stay relaxed, dear. If your body is experiencing stress or tension, it is more likely to hurt. This is true for any time we will make love, not only the first time." Damon said petting her bare arms.

Elena turned in his arms to look at him. "Can I touch you?" She asked with a small smile.

Damon swore his heart skipped at her request. In all their private time together, she had never mentioned exploring his body. Damon lifted her away from him to pull down his drawers. Elena look at him curiously with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand, she resisted slightly at first, he placed it on his half-hardened manhood. He sighed feeling the softness of her small hand.

"It reminds me of velvet." She said sliding her palm against him. She was enthralled by how he grew within her hand. "Damon."

"Hmm?" He murmured enjoying the exploration of her fingertips barely touching him.

"You have given me pleasure several times by petting me. Will you teach me how to pleasure you?" She asked mischievously.

Damon appreciated her tone of voice and the look in her eyes. His eyes darkened in lust. He nodded in agreement and relaxed in bed getting comfortable. He placed his hand over hers. "Grasp me in this manner."

She did what he asked.

"Firmer." He commanded.

She tightened the grip. He gave her a look of approval.

"Move your hand up and down my length."

She stroked him a few times and watched for his reaction. He nodded telling her to continue.

Damon smiled and leaned over to peck her cheek. Elena continued stroking him until his release started building. "Faster." He commanded.

She looked at him nervously and increased the movement of her hand. His lips parted in satisfaction.

"Move closer and kiss me while you do it." He demanded.

Elena raised a brow, but went up to him and captured his lips. He moaned into the kiss. His left hand moved up and cupped her breasts through her nightgown. In less than a minute, he was pushing over the edge. He placed his hand over hers. "Let go, dear." She moved away from him as if he burned her. She was worried she did something wrong.

Damon moved his nightshirt to cover himself. With a few more jerks, he was gasping in pleasure and spilled his seed. Elena watched him in fascination. He chuckled seeing the expression on her face. She was looking at him like someone told her the sky was green instead of blue.

He removed his soiled nightshirt and wiped the remnants of his release. "I asked you to pull away, because I did not want to spill over your hands or on your nightgown. I did not want to shock you." He explained with a shrug.

Elena was relieved that she was not at fault. Her eyes scanned his bare chest appreciatively and almost unconsciously, she put her palms against him. Damon was pleasantly amused by her unprovoked sudden groping. He smirked and laid down to give her better access to his body. "I take it you are not disappointed with your husband." He teased.

Damon's voice broke her daze and she removed her hands embarrassed, blushing at his remark. He frowned seeing her insecurity. He grabbed her roughly, making her straddle him. She looked down at him in surprise. "I, uh." She said awkwardly.

He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. He held her hands in place while speaking to her. "I want you to touch me. Explore me. Please. I have spent weeks dying, yearning for your touch. You are my wife... touch me anytime you want, no permission necessary. I love you, Elena." He declared looking up at her with his burning blue eyes.

"I love you, too." Elena leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, kissing his face, neck, shoulder, clavicle, chest. He groaned when she kissed his nipples. She smiled and continued to kiss him. "Oh, my sweet Elena." He murmurred feeling loved.

Her hands caressed the muscles in his arms and she kisssed along the firm flesh. "I love how strong you are." She commented in a low voice.

Damon smirked hearing her words and decided to surprise her. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over, landing on top of her. She laughed at his antics. It was encouraging to him that she was in a good mood. She seemed relaxed and comfortable with their intimacy. He swallowed, moving to pull up her nightgown to remove it. She was left wearing only knickers.

"I will make you mine now." He said seriously and started peppering her body with kisses.

When Damon reached her heart, he heard it pounding. He rubbed his cheek against it. He kissed the area and looked up at her. "You have no reason to be frightened."

"I am not frightened." She said breathlessly.

Damon raised a brow and motioned to her heart.

"I am excited." She corrected with a wicked grin.

Damon was speechless for a second before returning the grin.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? I did some research on 19th century wedding nights. "Lie still and think of the Empire." - Common advice to women in England. **Be Good & Review!**_

_If you have any suggestions for the newlyweds, submit them in a review. The entire story is taking place at the villa on the shore. Mystic Falls and other characters return in Part 3.  
_

_**New readers:** This is part 2 of "I Hate The Way You Love"._


	2. Man & Wife

With one last glance at Elena's face, Damon lips trailed down the valley of her breasts to her bellybutton. The kisses were gentle and made Elena giggled a little in reaction feeling ticklish. At her protruding hipbones, Damon opened his mouth and sucked on each one. He continued to suck on her hipbones until her skin turned red, as hickeys formed of imprints of his lips. Elena's eyes were closed enjoying the force against her tender skin.

Damon rubbed his face gently against her knickers making Elena blush in anxiety. The delightful smell of her arousal made him throb in his drawers. He sat up to slide her knickers down her long legs. The gentle glow of the candlelight was making her look angelic.

Elena tensed up in anticipation feeling exposed, the last time he had pleasured her orally, they had been under the covers. Damon laid down in between her legs, getting in a comfortable position and spread her legs apart. Elena shivered in nervousness knowing what was to come.

After briefly staring at her, naked before him, Damon licked his lips and went up to place kisses on her inner thigh. He faintly licked the crease of her inner thigh and she moaned feeling especially sensitive in the area. Damon's fingers went to her core and parted her nether lips, her delicious opening was glistening with nectar and exposed for him to explore. Damon shook slightly at the image in his head of being inside of her, he needed to maintain proper control for her first time. The last thing he wanted was to make her terrified of sex, if she enjoyed her first time, she would be more likely to satisfy him often in the years to come.

He moved in closer, flattened his tongue and gave her a slow lick from bottom to top, without entering her opening. His tongue could feel the hardened bud of her clit underneath the soft hood. Elena's thighs clenched feeling the warmth of desire fill her skin.

Moving his mouth back down, he sucked one of her nether lips and gently nibbled on the soft flesh. Releasing her, his tongue darted across both sides of the lip and he repeated the action on the other one.

Damon pressed his face fully against her, until his nose pressed against her clit, his tongue slid deep between her folds. With each pressure point of his tongue, Elena enjoyed the friction against her clit. Damon sighed thoroughly satisfied with her sacred flavor. He withdrew and circled her clit with his dripping tongue. He increased his pace, faster each time, he moved between tonguing her opening and licking her clit to strokes against her nether lips.

As Damon's efforts became more earnest, Elena moans got louder. He smiled against her and continued licking, hoping she would start screaming. Her head started thrashing side to side in ecstasy against the plush pillows. Her chest was heaving under pressure, losing control, trying to capture air. Her leg muscles were tightening as her need for release was becoming more desperate. Her moaning only gave Damon more incentive to make her fall apart, he was relentless with his tongue shifting between hard and soft. Feeling all of the sensations, Elena's legs went rigid, Damon knew her release was nearing and taking over her body. Elena's body quivered in pleasure, she screamed his name in happiness. She was plummeting over the edge, Damon could feel the spasms of her internal muscles. He eagerly licked up her slippery cum, it coated his lips. He licked her until she was motionless waiting for her release to pass over. He allowed the needed time for her to relax and breathe normally.

When Damon heard her breathing calm, he further spread her legs apart, making her as open as possible. His fingers returned to her newly loosened folds. Very gently, he slid his index into her opening which went in smoothly without opposition. Elena started tensing, not familiar with the new pressure. His finger gently worked in and out of her opening, she sighed in response.

"Dear, am I hurting you?" Damon asked her curiously.

Elena muttered that she was okay. Damon felt relieved and continued working her, exploring her wet inner walls. After a few more strokes, he added another finger. Elena's head rolled back slightly, her hips arched forward until the two fingers were fully embedded inside her. Damon widened the distance between his fingers causing Elena to moan in satisfaction. Feeling at ease with her comfort level, Damon continued stroking her in a scissor motion to a fever pitch. Elena gritted her teeth and writhe feeling the waves of pleasure overtake her. Her hips were rising in motion with his hand as if asking for more. Damon was impressed by her level of enthusiasm in seeking pleasure. He slowly added a third finger, she hissed in pain as her body accommodated to the new intrusion. Damon was nervous to continue as he had no previous experience with a maiden, feeling rather unsure of her pain tolerance.

Damon felt her inner walls spasm and clench against his fingers. He shivered feeling the extent of her tight fit.

"Dear, are you well? Do you want me to stop?"

Elena moaned in frustration.

"Elena?" Damon sat up to see her face better.

She smiled and nodded her head vigorously in encouragement. She was not capable of forming any words.

Damon sighed in contentment that he was not hurting her. He expanded his three fingers within her, making them open and close. "I am spreading you now. Are you enjoying how this feels?"

"Mmm Hmm." She moaned.

"Elena?"

"Yes, yes, yes." She whispered breathlessly. Her hands were fiercely clutching the bed sheets as her tension worked up. Her inner muscles squeezed around his fingers.

Damon swallowed feeling anxious since he knew she was almost ready to receive him. He continued expanding and closing his fingers, stretching her as much as possible without breaking her maidenhead. Elena's heart was racing needing more, she could not understand what she needed, but she was getting desperate.

As her nectar covered his fingers fully in a thick coat, Damon felt she was prepared for him to take her. Damon slowly removed his three fingers, Elena groaned in protest feeling the exquisite loss of the fullness.

"No, Damon, I want..." She pleaded.

"Shh Shh." Damon said kissing her clit. "I intend to give you what you want."

He discarded his drawers in seconds and moved on top of her. He breathed deeply remembering to go slowly with her. Elena looked up at him with wide eyes, as his body lowered on top of hers. She felt his hard manhood against her stomach and she tensed realizing he would enter her. Damon frowned noticing her frozen stance against the bed. His right hand moved to stroke her cheek, making her look at him. "Elena - wife, please, try and relax. Remember the pleasure you received from my fingers. Place your trust in me."

Elena bit her lip and nodded in agreement. She let out a breath and her limbs released in tension.

Damon sat up on his knees in between her legs. His hands came to her legs, under her knees. "Lift your legs, dear." He propped her legs up and spread them apart. Damon lowered his body until his manhood graced her wet core. His right hand reached down between them to guide him in.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." She whispered in return.

Damon slowly entered her until he felt the resistance of her maidenhead. Damon gasped in desire feeling her inner walls coaxing him in further. Her body was by far inclined to unite them. Elena's lips parted shocked by the wondrous feeling of fullness.

"Are you well?" Damon stuttered.

"Yes."

Damon gently lowered his body which pushed him further inside of her. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she returned in equal fever.

"This is the moment, Elena. You will be mine fully." He warned looking her in the eyes and gently pushed past the resistant barrier.

Elena groaned in pain, but she did not tell him to stop. He continued entering her and she gasped, biting his shoulder in reaction to the sharp pain. Damon's eyes widened feeling her teeth dig into his flesh, but the bite's pain was short lived as he moaned loudly feeling her walls envelope his length. He shook himself back to reality. He chuckled realizing her mouth was still attached to his shoulder.

"Elena, you can let go, it is over. Take a breath and feel me within you."

Elena opened her eyes and shyly backed down to face him. She moaned feeling the girth of him and experimentally squeezed her muscles around him. Damon choked slightly as she tightened around him. He was barely hanging on, feeling her tight and wet, she was perfect for him. He had never felt anything as pleasurable in fit, more importantly, she was his to enjoy for the rest of his life. His heart skipped at the thought of having her over and over whenever he wanted.

Once Elena's muscles loosened, he slid into her all the way to the hilt. She moaned adjusting to his full size, he leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "We are one now." He whispered against her lips.

"Forever." She grinned.

"Forever." He confirmed and moved out of her.

Elena started whining in response. Damon looked down at her paranoid and stopped moving.

"Are you in pain?" He asked concerned.

"I want you to stay inside me. I rather like the feeling." She explained.

Damon chuckled at her statement. "I am going to stay within you for as long as possible, worry not dear."

He slid out until only his head was inside her and swiftly entered in one deep thrust, experimenting with her comfort level.

She moaned loudly in reaction, loving how he felt moving against her inner walls.

"Yes." She encouraged him.

Damon said a silent prayer to the Lord, grateful to finally have _his_ Elena. Damon still within her, searched out her hands, he took them within his and held them above her head. He tightly squeezed them, encouraging her to hold onto him if the pressure became too much to bear. He felt her hips wiggle wanting more, he smiled in confirmation and slid out of her to thrust back in. Over and over, he took her deeply instead of quickly.

Her hands squeezed his in anxiety over the new heat running through her body. She was unsure of the feelings being evoked by him. She stared at his pleasure stricken face as he continued to thrust. His eyelids were slitted and he was biting his lip, she had never seen him so blissful.

Hearing no complaints from Elena, Damon continued moving back and forth, savoring her tightness. He was in heaven moving within her reaching unimaginable pleasure from her body. He lowered himself completely, still clutching their hands together, he trailed wet kisses against her throat and face. "My. My. My." He whispered. "My Elena."

Elena captured his lips in a heated kiss and gently nibbled on his lower lip. He moaned loving the friction between them. Damon started to increase the pace of his thrusts, gaining momentum, building up to his long awaited release. Elena started crying in pleasure from the movements within her. She was relishing the feeling of him moving faster. "I, uh, I."

"You what?" He asked breathlessly.

"I like it like this way." She said panting for air. "It feels amazing."

Damon smirked and continued moving, not stopping in his pursuit of release. "What? You like feeling me move faster?"

"Mmm Hmm." She moaned in agreement.

Damon swallowed happy to know she was not experiencing any pain from their coupling. He had been rather nervous to take her faster. "Perfect." He replied and moved faster.

Elena's moaning grew louder, she was crying slightly from the strong waves pleasure. He felt her body tensing and she arched her hips asking for more of him. Her heat was scorching him. "Damon! Damon! Damon!" She cried in gratification, only urging him closer to oblivion.

"Yes, dear." He gasped loftily with his eyes rolling back. "Feel me. Feel all of me. Feel us." He encouraged.

Elena's breathing grew ragged as her muscles tightened around him. Damon gasped feeling her overtake him. She squeezed her eyes tight as her climax took her to new heights. Her body was trembling in awe. The final release was such an incredible feeling in comparison to their previous foreplay.

Damon groaned feeling her milk him completely. With a few more thrusts, he called her name as he spilled within her and collapsed in a heavy sated weight. Elena sighed petting his sweaty hair, she raked her nails against his scalp causing him to whimper in satisfaction.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" He answered hoarsely in a euphoric state. He was relaxed beyond positively possible, it was a wondrous experience, his heavy lids were begging him to sleep upon her soft body.

"When will you try again?"

"Try what again?" Damon asked bemused, he eased out of her body, she breathed deeply feeling the loss. He rolled over onto his side next to her.

"To produce an heir?" She answered matter-of-factly.

Damon's eyes widened in a comedic manner, completely amused by his wife. He grabbed her face roughly and kissed her hard. "As often as possible with your consent." He said enthusiastically and tongued her neck, suddenly feeling recovered and reenergized.

"How can you..."

"How can I what?" He asked against her clavicle.

"How can you be aroused so easily?" She asked curiously. Her hand stroked his manhood in example. "You are becoming firm again."

"You have always aroused me. Just being around you."

Elena blushed at his confession.

"Only now you are my wife, which means you are no longer a temptation and I am permitted to be aroused by you, often." Damon said mischievously pinching her nipples.

Elena stared at him trying to read his expression.

"I want to take you again." Damon said wistfully. "But alas, I will behave."

"Oh?"

"I cannot have you getting sore from the first night."

"Oh?"

"It would spoil the early enjoyment of tomorrow and for the many other nights which I plan not to behave."

"Oh!" Elena blushed in understanding.

Damon grinned up at her thoroughly pleased with himself.

* * *

_A/N: Well, how was it? Worth the wait, I hope. **Be Good & Review!**_


	3. First Morning

**I want to live where soul meets body**

**& let the sun wrap its arms around me.**

.

.

.

At the edge of dawn, Elena stirred from sleep out of habit, she was known to enjoy reading and riding in the glow of the early sunlight. She was laying in bed slightly on top of her new husband. Damon's left hand was loosely grasping her hip for the sake of contact. She blushed looking at their nude bodies interlocked, she was going to need time to get used to waking up so informally. Regardless of her insecurities, she could not stop smiling. Elena was astonished to learn how pleasurable coitus could be with a loving husband. She gasped realizing this was the first night in months that she went without dreaming of vampire Damon. It was an interesting situation, she wondered if her dreams would stop now after becoming one with her husband.

The real experience, indeed, she thought removing herself from Damon's grasp. She sat up slightly in bed to study his features. She giggled in admiration of his fine looks, while he was an exceptionally handsome man, he frankly looked _beautiful_ while he slept because his features were at such peaceful ease. However, the downside to him sleeping, she could not look at his divine blue eyes, which she absolutely adored.

Elena's eyes studied Damon's body in deep scrutiny as if accounting for each line and mark on his skin. She licked her lips looking at his strong arms, she loved when he picked her up or grabbed her suddenly. It thrilled her endlessly when he took her by surprise. He loved showing up unexpected for the sake of surprising her, at first she chided him for scaring her, but then she quickly grew to love his ever apparent playful spirit.

She swallowed as her eyes continued down his body. The sheets moved when she sat up earlier, baring him fully exposed to her. Her eyes shamelessly traveled down the hair on his lower abdomen to where his penis rested limply against his thigh. She glanced up at his face to make sure he was still sleeping as she continued getting better acquainted with his intimate anatomy.

Feeling secure after knowing he was resting soundly, Elena cautiously reached out with her index finger to touch the tip of his penis and then her finger ran down the length of it. She was still mesmerized by the softness of the skin, she really loved how he felt. She boldly leaned closer and wrapped her hand around his length, her heart started pounding as it began to swell in her hand. She calmed her nerves to touch him as he had taught her the night before. When he grew harder and larger, it eased her worries knowing she was touching him correctly.

Elena sheepishly stared down at her fully aroused husband. She was a little shocked by her behavior, but it did not stop her mind from running rampant with ideas of how to relieve his 'suffering'. She did not want to bring him release by only using her hand, she thought he would probably be more satisfied to reach release within her.

Determined to provide her husband with some relief, she rose to her knees and positioned herself astride him. She reached down in between them to grasp his erection and lowered herself close enough to touch it. It actually took her a couple of minutes to figure out the best way for him to enter her, but once she figured it out, she very, very slowly slid herself down him. She gasped feeling a little sore, but it was bearable when he finally filled her completely. She took a moment to enjoy the penetration and felt her walls squeezing around him.

Damon moaned loudly, waking to the exquisite sensations of having his wife atop him. His breath caught in surprise realizing he was fully inside of her. When he opened his eyes, she was blushing with a coy expression on her face.

He lazily smiled at her and ran his hands down her sides until they rested firmly gripping her hip bones. "Mmm what a perfect morning." He said smoothly, letting out a small yawn.

"I was hoping to surprise you." She explained in a small voice. "And then I did not know how to relieve your suffering."

Damon laughed quietly at the adorable expression on her face. He sobered up. "Then am I to assume that you are not sore from last night?" He asked seriously.

"I am well enough." She confirmed with a small nod.

"Oh, thank the Lord." Damon sighed in deep relief, he did not want to hurt her, but he also did not want to stop enjoying her small supple body. "I was worried about having the restraint needed to leave your wonderful, wet warmth." He demonstrated with a small upward thrust, earning a small moan from her.

"Does this make me terribly wanton?" Elena asked with a tilted head. "I admit to no longer having any reservations about performing my marital duties."

Damon grinned lewdly. He sat up in bed, still buried within her. The change in position caused Elena to cry out getting used to the new angle. He softly kissed her cheek. His mouth went to her ear. "Yes, you, Elena Gilbert Salvatore are indeed, terribly wanton." He replied seductively.

Elena stiffened in his arms, she was not sure how to respond to his statement.

Damon kissed her neck passionately and stopped with a gentle love bite, Elena groaned loudly in reaction. He smiled feeling her grow wetter in arousal. He moved around to kiss her lips and pulled back, biting down on her lower lip. His forehead rested against hers while his hands ran up and down her spine.

"You are terribly, terribly wanton." He murmured softly. "Mmm Hmm, I love you to death, my dear. And I want you to remain terribly wanton, because it will make me an immensely satisfied husband."

Elena's gasped in shock at his words.

His mouth traveled to her shoulder, he playfully bit down on it. His faced caressed her soft skin. He moaned in absolute bliss.

"My dear Elena." He sighed with a warm heart. He continued kissing and biting her shoulders. "I hope you understand that I have every intention to persuade you to become _more _wanton than you already naturally are." He said softly, but seriously.

"More?" She whispered incredulously.

"Much more." He confirmed. "I want you to beg for my body to pleasure you."

Elena huffed not liking the idea of begging. She never begged for anything in her life.

"I know that may sound odd now, but once I awaken all types of feelings within you, you will understand my meaning." Damon explained repositioning their bodies. "As long as you remain willing to 'perform your marital duties' while we are here, I promise to do my absolute best to prepare you to meet my expectations for when we return home."

"Expectations?" Elena asked nervously, confused by his choice of words.

"Yes, as I told you during our engagement, I do not want to keep a mistress. I plan to remain faithful to you therefore only share my bed with you." Damon explained, engaging in sex was obviously a big part of his life and he was not going to stop just because he got married. "You are still willing to keep me satisfied, correct?"

Elena nodded in understanding. "Of course, I remember agreeing. My only concern is losing my waistline as a result of bearing children." She pouted in frustration of being a fashionable woman.

Damon chuckled at her answer. He held a loving gaze with her. His hands went to lift her body up until he was almost disconnected from her before lowering her to thrust down.

Elena's eyes went wide getting used to feeling him move within her.

Damon smirked and started to repeat the action. Elena continued to gasp as her head lolled back lost in pleasure.

"Elena, touch yourself." He ordered breathlessly.

Elena's eyes snapped to attention. "Pardon?"

"Touch yourself." Damon repeated more firmly.

Her lips parted in uncertainty.

"Do you need me to instruct you?" Damon asked noticing her hesitation.

She nodded shyly.

Damon tried to steady his breathing to talk, as he was rather occupied at the moment with lifting her body up and down.

"Okay." He sighed. "Take your thumb and forefinger and caress one of your nipples."

Elena's hand hesitantly went to her right breast. Damon watched with eager eyes, finding the view incredibly arousing. He saw her nipple growing larger and harder as she manipulated it.

He thickly swallowed in anticipation. "Touch it until it stiffens and then do the same to your other breast."

Elena shivered while doing it, she could feel the unique sensitivity send waves of pleasure to her core.

"Good... now take both of your hands are caress your breasts and make sure you rub your nipples."

Elena bit her lip and followed instructions, she moaned enjoying the sensations of Damon penetrating her and the pinpoints of pleasure felt by touching her breasts.

"Now, take your middle finger and slide it down your body until you touch the bud that I often press." Damon said hoarsely. "And I want you to touch it the way you enjoy it most."

Elena blushed and began to massage her clit in circles which, by this time, was protruding noticeably between her nether lips.

She cried out in pleasure and he choked a little as she suddenly squeezed him tightly with her inner walls. "Keep touching yourself." He ordered.

Much to Damon's amusement, he watched Elena edge closer to release, which caused her to rub her clit frantically. It did not take long for her body to tighten, desperately seeking completion. Damon noticed she needed the extra push and decided to risk taking her harder, sincerely hoping he would not hurt her.

Elena cried out roughly, but in pleasure, not in pain as Damon found her g-spot. He was shuddering while slamming into her over and over, getting close to his own release. His release had been prolonged by the medium pace they had been keeping. After some short minutes, Elena's moans changed pitch again, becoming higher as she clearly met release. She collapsed on top of him and he moved her to continue thrusting into her. With the extra wetness from her release, Damon met his own oblivion shortly after. Both of them were left sweaty and stuck together from their extended lovemaking session.

"Damon... mmm..." Elena queried.

"Yes, dear?" He said panting, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"I want to fall asleep again." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Me too." He chuckled kissing her forehead. "We should rest for awhile and later we will rise to ring for breakfast and bath."

"Together?" Elena asked, suddenly at full attention.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in awhile. But I'm writing this story at a leisurely pace, since let's be honest, it's a glorified smut fest (plot?). **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Soul Meets Body by Death Cab For Cutie  
_


	4. Strawberry Fields

**Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.**

.

.

.

Later in the morning, awake for some time, Damon gazed lovingly at his wife. _Wife._ He was still coming to terms with the fact that he was a married man. Much to his dismay, his father's words were repeating in his head when considering the future of his marriage, _"Do you want to marry her? Are you prepared to be a respectful husband? I do not want the poor girl to witness your whoring or gambling."_

Damon felt prepared to be a respectful husband in front of society and not damage her family's good name. He had no reason to act outrageously brash or uncouth. The gambling bit made Damon chuckle because much to his amusement, he did not believe Elena had any qualms about gambling; in fact she would be more likely to bet with him than to scold him for participating in games. _Oh how he loved her!_ She was perfect for him!

As far as the 'whoring' as delicately mentioned by his father, Damon felt he was at an understanding with his young bride. If Elena remained willing and spirited, then he obviously would be a most satisfied husband. Judging just by their first two couplings, he was deeply impressed by her enthusiasm and receptivity of his ministrations. Of course, he had some previous clue of their intimate future together based on her reactions to their foreplay escapades during their courtship and engagement. He was fairly certain she fell in lust before she fell in love, but that fact was not too surprising, after all he was all too aware of his above average handsome appearance.

Damon was married and now more than interested in enjoying the pleasures brought on by married life. An interesting thought given prior to meeting Elena, he had no interest in marriage and was prepared to live life as the perpetual bachelor. In fact, he had mastered being a bachelor. Damon for a long time believed he would never find an interesting woman capable of keeping up with his intellect and lifestyle. All of the women of his prior acquaintance to Elena had been the same, boring society bred types. By birth, he was a master of large, respected estate and women had always attempted to seduce him after their own agendas. Any woman dreamed of marrying above their station and securing their future.

Therefore when Damon met Elena, things had changed, she had no interest in his standing in society or his money, therefore she was genuine in every facet. He was able to count on her emotions and sentiments, he knew she was never trying to impress or fawn after him. Elena consumed his heart like no other before and possessed all of the qualities he desired in a romantic companion: beautiful, intelligent, honest, humorous and confident. He loved that she was not weak willed and capable of holding her own in difficult situations; in fact at times she was too independent. Elena challenged him almost daily, but in a way that became the special dynamic of their relationship. Damon loved their banter as long as it did not cause her any actual distress.

The memory like yesterday, Damon will never forget when he was asked to marry her, in order to save her reputation after the fainting incident. He was devastated when he found her sobbing in the library, because she did not want to marry him. He could not remember a time in his life where his heart hurt so much as that moment, he believed the only rival being the death of his mother. At the time, Elena had said she did not want to marry by force, she wanted to marry for love and now, thankfully - she did love him. Everything finally sorted itself out, Damon smiled at the thought, once again feeling incredibly grateful to be sharing a bed with her. He sighed caressing her cheek one last time before getting out of bed.

Elena's eyes fluttered, rousing at the sound of Damon's voice echoing in the adjoining bathroom. She blushed making sure her body was properly covered by the sheets. Elena was somewhat taken aback to see Damon dressed when he greeted her.

"The great Mrs. Salvatore rises at last." Damon teased walking around to her.

She pouted at him. "You could have waken me."

"No such thing. You needed proper rest to be refreshed for today." Damon said with mock seriousness, followed by a wink.

"How considerate of you." Elena rolled her eyes. "What _exactly_ is on today's schedule?"

"First a bath." Damon smirked. "I shall go ask your chamber maid for your toiletries and personal items."

"I can do it." Elena protested, sitting up in bed.

Damon's eyes traveled to Elena's bare breasts as the sheet rolled off her. He licked his lips making little effort to conceal his admiration for her supple body. "No need, my dear. I will be right back and you are to remain in bed, continuing to look well loved." He said while walking to her side of the suite.

Elena squirmed and ducked under the covers waiting for him to return. Within ten minutes, Elena watched Damon enter and exit the adjoining bedroom before returning to her side at the bed. He held out her sleeping robe for her. She thanked him playfully and he motioned the way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, a thick spread of steam invaded Elena's senses. She looked around noting that none of the maids had accompanied them. She deduced her new husband would likely be joining her in the tub, her heart fluttered in anticipation. Boldly Elena walked over to Damon and cornered him against the counter. She leaned up and kiss him gently, he smiled into the kiss and returned it, his hands went to caress her neck and hair. Her hands moved to his cravat and began untying it. When she pulled away from the kiss, her hands continued down his body to unbutton his waistcoat.

"What sort of activities were you engaged with this morning?" Elena asked curiously.

"Nothing of consequence." Damon answered with a light shrug. "I have not been awake for more than two hours. I simply had my coffee and read through the post, ordered our breakfast and your bath."

Elena nodded satisfied with his reply and moved back, so he could remove the waistcoat. His hands went to his collar to unbutton his shirt. "Get in, dear, the water should be quite agreeable now." He ordered softly.

"I believe this is the largest tub I have ever seen." Elena remarked.

She smiled softly and shed the robe, he held her hand to steady her as she stepped in.

"The one in my chamber at the Salvatore manor is larger." Damon replied.

The water was hot, the hot that made her skin burn up in a good way. She instantly felt lethargic as her muscles were very accepting of the temperature.

Damon was pleased to see her satisfied and joined her shortly after in the water.

Elena studied her husband curiously and wondered about their relationship. She knew once the honeymoon was over, he would no longer be conveniently available to her for intimate moments.

"Is something not to your liking?" Damon asked noticing her pensive expression.

Elena gave him a small smile remembering how well he could read her. "I was simply thinking about when we return to Mystic Falls, it is not likely we will have the opportunity to be together like this."

Damon frowned. "Nonsense, dear." He assured, taking her hands in his. "While it may not be practical for us to bathe together every day, you will be my only concern on rest days." He pulled her to him and turned her, so she was facing away from him, floating over his lap.

He kissed her neck and she instantly gave him better access. "I believe we will bathe together at the very least twice a month."

"Oh, do you?" She replied amused.

"Mmm Hmm." He replied leaning to grab soap and washcloth. "As a married woman, you will have to be properly groomed and I have the marital right to do it myself." He explained while working up a good lather, he worked his hands from her neck down to her shoulders.

As he washed her, her body's smooth skin kept pressing against him, keeping him in an aroused state. He was not sure if she was doing it on purpose or not, but it was driving him positively mad. After massaging her shoulders, his hands went to her breasts, washing them in a circling motion, making sure to caress them from base to nipple. Elena watched as his large hands covered her breasts, seemingly mesmerized by his movements. Damon took his time to rub her hardened buds, enjoying the sliding feeling of the water and soap.

Damon's hands moved to her stomach and he stroked her skin gently. He noticed Elena's silent invitation when she spread her legs further apart. Not one to deny his young wife of pleasure, his hands moved down in between her legs. He had reason to believe that she was aroused as she began to moan and quiver in his arms. She leaned back further, submitting to his every caress. His tongue went to her neck and his fingers continued driving in and out of her until she was nearing oblivion. Desiring to watch her climax in his arms, he pinched her bud and her moans grew louder as she breathlessly crashed against him.

Elena surprised him by quickly turning to face him, kissing him deeply and instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. Her core pressed against his throbbing need and he reached down to guide himself in. He pushed into her gently while hoping she was not sore and she moaned in agreement. He once again was amazed by her tight, warm heat, leaving him more than ready to spend the rest of his life committed to only her.

Damon began to pump in and out of her, her eyes rolled back in pressure. The heat of the water and their bodies was excruciating, they were feeling ablaze united. Sweat began the drip down their faces and necks as he continued to take her. When she started to moan his name, he quickly lost control and sped up his pace. His own need became too great and the desire for release was unbearable. With a few more strong strokes, he spilled inside of her, her arms held onto his neck tightly as she tried to regain her breath. Like her, he could barely breathe, with lungs filled with steam and from the physical exertion, he gently moved her away to catch some air.

Once the couple came down from their orgasmic high, Damon stood up from the bath first and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. After he asked Elena to stand and he dried her with plush towels.

"Where did you place my bathrobe?" Elena asked, looking around the bathroom.

Damon chuckled to himself. "You do not need it just yet." He picked her up and sat her down on the counter and attempted to pull the towel she was holding.

"Elena... Let go." Damon said shaking his head.

"Whatever for?"

"So I can groom you." He smirked motioning to the various supplies on the counter next to her.

She sighed and handed him the towel. She closed her eyes as Damon spread oil on her skin, his fingers massaged her skin as they traveled up and down. She had to admit, being his wife was turning out to be a rather pleasant occupation. She giggled as he massaged her feet and he playfully kissed her big toe.

Elena opened her eyes hearing a distinct jingle and her eyes widened seeing him unfold a luxurious set of razors and scissors.

"I will not allow you to cut my hair!" She exclaimed horrified, crossing her arms in protest.

Damon tried not to laugh. "I believe you are mistaken about my intentions." He said taking out a tiny pair of scissors and holding them up for her to inspect. "These are designed for intimate use." He said running an index finger through her nether folds.

Elena blushed so hard, she was amazed her cheeks did not scar from the sheer force.

"Of course, the choice is still yours, whether you allow me to groom you or not." Damon said thoughtfully. "But since you are my _wife_, I do hope you will allow me to do this as your _husband_." He pleaded, his big blue eyes burning into her.

Elena swallowed thinking about his request. After all, it was _something_ between only husband and wife. Surely she wanted to make him happy during their first days of matrimony. She slowly nodded her consent to him. He grinned in excitement and fell to his knees. Damon scooted her body closer to him and propped her left leg on his shoulder, causing her to spread fully to him.

Damon's eyes studied her beautiful core, before he began to carefully trim her bikini line. Elena remained frozen the entire time, afraid he would nip her sensitive skin.

As Damon continued to trim, her nether lips became more visible and parted at the center. Damon lowly groaned seeing the beads of moisture forming from her arousal. His need to taste her was awfully tempting, but he remained strong and focused on grooming her.

Once she was practically bare, Damon spread her legs further apart, giving him access to the sides of her. He propped her right leg on his shoulder and his eyes went directly to her center, seeing the full extent of her growing arousal. The beads of moisture had certainly turned into puddles. He swallowed looking away, trying to retrain himself. Damon discarded the scissors and grabbed the cream. He gently spread the thick cream over her sensitive flesh, she shivered slightly at the cool feeling.

Elena's heart began to pound as he picked up a tiny long razor.

"Stay still, dear." He said seriously, looking up at her. "I am almost done."

She let out a breath and attempted to calm down.

Very carefully, Damon shaved the remaining hair until she was completely bare before his eyes. When he was done, he tossed the razor and with a warm, wet cloth, he wiped the last traces of cream and hair.

By the end, Damon was infatuated with the sight before him, she was completely exposed to him. He had a soft, sweet smile on his face as his fingers went to pet her flesh. "This is my most favorite flower. By far better than any Orchid." He said in deep admiration. "The softest petals I have ever touched." He demonstrated by caressing her folds. She gasped feeling his pointer finger enter her. "And sweetest nectar I have ever tasted." He concluded lovingly, removing his finger and licked it.

Elena felt _terribly_ wanton, but truth be told, she was loving it.

Damon placed an arm around her waist to pull her close until his face was buried in between her legs. He placed on a strong kiss on her bare core, his lips enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He slid his tongue up and down her folds, spreading them apart. His tongue slid deep inside her, probing her and her heels pressed against his back, urging him on. Elena started moaning loudly, completely unrestrained, no longer caring if any of the maids were listening in. As her cries grew more frantic and erratic, his tongue continued to move inside her, faster and faster until she reached release. When she climaxed, Damon licked up the remaining nectar and then covered her body with a bathrobe.

"I shall check on our breakfast and make sure no one is lingering outside." Damon said seriously.

In little time, the newlyweds were in bed enjoying champagne, fruits, nuts, breads and chocolate fudge. Damon fed Elena strawberries and alternated with kisses.

Damon grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate, Elena opened her mouth reaching for it. He chuckled and chose not to give it to her, instead he took it and slowly drew a line down her body to her breasts, swirling around the nipples and then moving down to her stomach, circling her belly button. He looked up at her mischievously before inserting it into her core and leaving it there.

"Damon!" She exclaimed mortified, seeing only the tail of the strawberry poking out of her nether folds. Her hand moved to remove the offending fruit.

"Ah ah ah." He grabbed her hand, holding it still. "I will not have you ruining my desert." He chided in a teasing manner.

"You are incorrigible." She scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am." He arrogantly replied and began to kiss and lick down the trail of chocolate on her body.

"But I dare say, I promise to keep you a most satisfied wife because of it." He winked before sucking on her nipple.

Elena moaned in response and could not find it in her heart to protest against his outlandish decadence.

His lips eventually made their way down to her nether folds and he plucked the strawberry from deep within her. After swallowing the sweet fruit, his tongue wiped any remaining chocolate.

Once Damon was sure that she was neatly cleaned, he practically jumped to take her. He did not hesitate in the slightest, he quickly lifted her legs over his shoulders and slid deeply inside of her in one motion - a first for them. Her small body flopped up and down on the bed and he laughed watching the various fruit crash to the carpet, thankfully they had finished the champagne, the empty bottle rolled down the bed.

Elena's eyes were wide while experiencing the new position. It felt deeper than their previous trysts. She was sure to die from pleasure. Her hair trashed on the bed as she continued to climb the heights of ecstasy with him. She eagerly pushed her hips against him, which only encouraged his passion for her.

With a low, loud groan, Damon spilled his seed and quickly rolled to the side, afraid that he would crush her. Her chest was heaving up and down, she was thoroughly impressed by their morning thus far. She smirked at the events replaying in her head and scooted closer to her husband. Her arms wrapped around his middle, he happily returned the embrace.

"Damon."

"Yes, dear?"

"This... last coupling felt different than the rest."

Damon's brows furrowed in concern. "What? In a bad way? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no." She assured. "I mean, it felt different. You felt different, as in within me?"

"I see." He replied understanding her meaning. "Yes, that is likely due to the change in the position."

"I quite enjoyed it."

He chuckled at her tone. "I am glad to hear it."

"What else will you show me today?" She asked softly.

"Do I dare show you a book with all of the positions?" He replied after thinking for a moment.

"What a peculiar book." She replied bewildered.

Damon laughed at her expression. "Yes, well, I am not supposed to show you the book. It is a _gentleman's book_."

"But you will anyway?" She asked knowingly.

"I was never one for following the rules of propriety... why should I? We are married!"

"I love you." Elena replied following a silent pause.

"I love you too." He returned kissing her softly.

* * *

_A/N: This honeymoon story is killing me. Don't know how many chaps I have left in me... **Be Good & Review!**  
_

_Song: Strawberry Fields by Ultraviolet Sound (Beatles cover)_


	5. Secret Country

**Take me out of this world  
Drown with me tonight **

** We forget where we are **  
** We forget, we forget where we are **

** Now I'm leading into your intention **  
** And I'm falling through your depth**

.

.

.

Once Elena came to her senses, she felt sticky, sweaty and _ridiculously_ fruity. On the other hand, her husband thought she tasted positively delicious, however she put an end to things when he started squeezing orange slices over her breasts. Not only did she stop his 'breakfast', she also insisted on taking another bath - _alone_ - and finally getting dressed. She could hardly believe she had not dressed for the day as it was already three in the afternoon! While Damon protested that it was their honeymoon and that they had no one to dress for, Elena insisted on leaving the bed - for at least a few hours.

Therefore in the interlude period, Damon had the servants clean the carpet and make his bed with fresh bedding. Damon suggested for them to walk down to the beach, but Elena was not so sure about the journey down the hill because of the weather. As the last days of November winded down, the temperature continued to drop according to the season, it was in the low forties out. Damon assured that he would keep her warm and if she truly could not bear the elements, then they could walk back whenever she requested. True to his word, Damon kept her in his arms around her, most of the time on the beach.

On the beach, Elena lamented that she was starting to miss Savior and Katherine. Damon laughed a little and explained that stablemen were instructed to free the horses to flirt for a couple of hours every day. As an after thought, Damon groaned hoping Katherine would not become pregnant, since he needed her to get around town on a daily basis. Elena smiled finding it adorable that their horses got along so well. The newlyweds spent close to three hours on the beach, gossiping about their mutual friends in town.

When the sun started to set, the couple made their way back to the villa. Happy to be out of the cold, Elena nearly sprinted upstairs to her chamber to get dressed for dinner. Dinner went by fairly quickly without much conversation because they were both rather hungry. By desert and coffee, Damon was more than newly energized to further explore his wife's body and he playfully kissed her ear while she was finishing a fruit tart. She laughed, ticklish by the gesture and pushed him away. The maids in the room turned to look elsewhere, attempting to give the newlyweds the privilege of privacy. Truth be told, the maids could not remember the last time they had seen such an affectionate couple.

When the last of the dishes were removed from table and Elena requested nothing else from the kitchen, she looked at Damon expectantly.

"Well, husband, what shall we do next?" She asked with an arched brow.

"I do not want to retire, just yet." She added in a firm tone, before he could reply.

Damon smugly smirked at her. "Why, Mrs. Salvatore, how presumptuous of you to assume that I was going to suggest retiring." He replied teasingly.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Damon stood up from the dinner table and outstretched his arm to her. "I believe a visit to the library could prove entertaining."

"Library?" Elena shrugged, he knew she was a big fan of reading. Although, she was skeptical that the villa kept a heavy stock of Gothic literature for her to explore.

Upon entry of the library, Elena was not impressed at first sight - in comparison, the Salvatore manor library was three times the size. She stood in the center of the space, simply studying the fine decor, while Damon moved up and down the aisles with a strong air of determination. Elena narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was scheming.

"Damon?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Am I to deduce that you are searching for a particular title?"

"Mmm Hmm." Damon bit his lip. "The book I told you about when I had _my_ breakfast."

Elena's eyes went wide. "There are gentleman's books in the library? Out in the open with all the rest?" Elena asked shocked.

Damon chuckled at her tone. "I believe so, at least I hope so. Dear, since the villa does primarily cater to romantic getaways for couples." He sighed. "However, so far I am only finding the complete collection of Shakespeare and Greek epics."

Elena's brows were raised, but she did not comment.

In a few minutes time, Damon found several gentleman's books, but not the exact one he wanted. Figuring it must not be labeled, he began opening the books with blank spines. When at last he found the book he wanted, he jumped a bit, tossing it in his hands in excitement. He comically raced to the door and walked outside to inform the staff that he wanted to remain alone with his wife in the library and they were to not be interrupted.

"What happened?" Elena asked confused when he walked back to her.

"Nothing, dear." Damon smiled. "I simply asked for our privacy to be respected while you look through the book."

Elena nodded nervously since this was her first 'true' experience reading a gentleman's book.

Damon walked over to her, grabbed her hand and led her to largest couch in the room.

Elena sat down and Damon sat closely to her. He wrapped his left hand around her middle, pulling her more against him and lovingly kissed her shoulder. Elena softly smiled absently wondering if his displays of affection would continue throughout the rest of their marriage.

Almost hesitantly Damon handed her the weathered leather bound book with no title. He almost second guessed showing it to her, but he pushed the thought aside remembering that his wife was a progressive woman and hoped to enhance the pleasure of their trysts.

Elena fingers caressed the mysterious book's cover, she looked up at Damon and he nodded in encouragement. Her fingers went to the fastening and released the tie. She breathed in the vintage smell of the soft yellow pages and flipped to the title page. The book was entitled the "Kama Sutra" and no author was listed.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape when she came upon the sexually explicit pictures explaining self-gratification. She was frozen in place and he grew nervous about her reaction. "Elena, I hope you are not vexed with me..." Damon said awkwardly, swallowing.

"I am not vexed." She answered in a clear voice, turning her head to look at him.

Damon look relieved, he responded by kissing her cheek.

Elena appeared calm while she continued to read and look at the pictures on self-gratification. Damon had not anticipated her interest in the subject, but of course was very eager to discuss it.

"In the past, you have never touched yourself in this manner?" He asked innocently.

She answered 'no' and asked if it was possible to pleasure herself and if it felt the same way it does when they join.

"No, it will never feel the same, but you can still experience pleasure." He replied. "I would like to teach you every page in this section."

"And why is that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, if you pleasure yourself, then your arousal will be heightened. I think it would be more than pleasant to encounter my aroused wife, for example, when I return to the manor from working all-day without seeing you. And I bet, I will ask to have you right away, because I missed you." Damon replied thoughtfully. "Hmm? Perhaps we could even create our own... _secrets_."

"Secrets?"

Damon moaned at the image in his head. "Yes. I can think of one I would like. Perhaps every Friday, when I am working on the never ending tedious paperwork in my study, you could visit me discretely to give me a tasty treat. That would be a wonderful diversion."

Elena looked at him bewildered.

"I would like you to visit me after you engaged in self-gratification. I would want you to visit me in my study, wearing no knickers... And then you would sit on my desk with your legs spread open for me." He explained in a perfectly calm, serious voice. "So I would lift up your dress skirts to taste my favorite flower, but only for a few minutes, since I would still need to finish my remaining work. It would be our little secret because no one would know about our special Friday rendezvouses."

"Damon! _Please_ tell me you are not sincerely suggesting such a secret!" Elena exclaimed in horror, blushing.

"But I am. Only because I have developed an addiction to your sweet nectar." He answered sweetly.

"Did you only want a wife to have a personal hooker at your beckon call?" She scowled, frustrated.

"No." Damon replied as he left the couch, getting on his knees, looking her in the eyes and grabbing her hands. "I love you, Elena. You _know_ I love you. You are my wife and I want to express my love for you. I have fantasized for so long about giving you pleasure and now it is finally acceptable to act brazen with you. Furthermore what I suggested would be a _secret_ between us... just like our private moments in our chamber. No one will ever know. Hmm? Obviously, I promise to respect you out in society. If you asked, I could act cold in public, if in private you would allow me to have my _very_ wicked way with you."

Elena remained quiet thinking it over while staring at his brilliant blue eyes. She had to admit that having so-called secrets with her husband had definite appeal, it seemed rather exciting to her. "I will consider it. The Friday secret." She said breathlessly.

Damon's eyes widened slightly at her answer. He kissed her on the lips, very happy to learn she truly was not conventional in the least.

"Good. Thank you, dear." He said with a proud smirk. "Now, are you interested in trying any of this?" He asked flipping through the pages of self-gratification.

She gave him a small, but determined nod.

"Then I know just the place to properly instruct you." He said with resolution, standing up and extending his hand.

Elena looked at him warily.

"Come along. Bring the book too."

She shook her head at his antics, but did as he asked.

"What are we doing in here?" Elena asked confused as they entered the boudoir in her chamber.

"I thought the mirrors could prove useful for this lesson." Damon said taking a seat on the love-seat that faced a ceiling to floor mirror. He motioned her over.

Damon undressed her until she was only wearing a corset and knickers. He positioned her in his arms so she was sitting on his lap. His hands were holding onto her hips. She watched them in the reflection as he pressed kisses all along her neck. She found it strangely arousing to watch them in the reflection as if she was the voyeur on an intimate moment.

His left hand went down between her thighs, silently asking her to spread open for him. Damon's index finger located her clit through her knickers and he started to caress her over the thin material. Elena let out a low moan of approval and shut her eyes in pleasure.

Damon playfully bit her neck and her eyes opened in surprise. "You are not allowed to shut your eyes! You are supposed to be watching my fingers and learning about ways to arouse yourself." He chided lovingly.

Elena smiled and silently agreed to keep her eyes open.

"Ahem." Damon said, his finger once again circling her clit.

He explained various methods of teasing to her, saying how touching herself over various fabrics could prove stimulating before beginning in earnest. Then again it depended on how desperate she was for release, whether or not she wanted to prolong the process.

Next she removed her knickers, so he could touch her bare. He demonstrated a few caresses, then instructed her to begin.

She wanted to know about a particular erogenous zone she read about in the book, he reached for the book and asked her to show him the page. Damon skimmed the page and he carefully slid his index finger inside her to demonstrate where the zone was located.

As time passed, with Damon's help, Elena learned how to finger herself to the point of reaching climax. Even as ridiculous as it sounded, she felt accomplished for finishing all of the self-gratification 'exercises'.

Meanwhile Damon was struggling with his raging hard-on, which her rear had been rubbing against for the past hour and half.

Feeling loose and lethargic, Elena stumbled off his lap and grabbed her tossed aside knickers. "Damon. Will you undo my hair or shall I ring for a chamber maid?" She asked teasingly with her hands on her hips.

"Uh." Damon answered in lustful confusion before processing what she had asked. "I would love to brush your hair out, again, but..." He said standing up, pressing their bodies together, his prominent manhood was made obvious against her torso. "You have left me in a most troubling state."

"Oh? I have - have I?" She asked playing coy. She slipped a hand in between their bodies to stroke him.

Damon clenched his jaw in response. "Dear."

"Yes?"

"No more teasing." He ordered huskily, nearly in pain, desperate for his own release.

* * *

_A/N: It's a little amusing that proper Elena married such a wild man. :) **Part 3 **will follow various plots from "I Hate The Way You Love". If you want tales of D/E married life (bickering, angst), you'll have to wait for part 3, because this story is a interlude of honeymoon smut. I'll end at 7 chapters? **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Secret Country by Minus The Bear_**_  
_**


	6. Master & Servant

**It's a lot like life, this play between the sheets  
With you on top and me underneath  
Forget all about equality**

**Let's play master and servant**

.

.

.

**Three Days Later**

Elena enthusiastically sat up in bed in anticipation of what her husband was going to teach her next. The newlyweds had spent the past days attempting all of the sexual positions that Elena had found interesting in the book. Damon learned early on that his young wife responded well to the positions in which he took her from her behind or if he held her legs up in some way. He deeply appreciated her supple body, he found her to be surprisingly flexible. In all he was impressed by his young wife's ability in bed, after all before she was a simple maiden and now she had become his lover in every sense. More importantly, he was preparing her for any spontaneous tryst that he may want to engage in. He was determined to rid her of all inhibitions because she was his to enjoy and hopefully she would also find enjoyment in their couplings.

Tonight Damon walked up to the bed with a roll of satin ribbon and scissors in his hands. He was prepared to take their relationship to new sexual heights. Elena looked at him curiously and waited for an explanation.

"I want to do something tonight that is not mentioned in the book." He spoke calmly, tossing the items on the bed and sitting next to her.

"Oh?"

Damon nodded and explained. "In all the positions we explored, your mind has been focusing on both what I'm doing to you, what you're doing to me while feeling everything at once."

"I do not understand." Elena said insecure of her sexual technique.

"I am not saying there is anything wrong with the way we have been making love." Damon said worried about offending her. "I am just interested in teaching you... less conventional methods."

"Less conventional?" Elena asked shocked, she thought some of the positions they had copied from the book had been downright sinful.

"Mmm Hmm." Damon titled his head at her, licking his lips. "Tonight I want to make you feel more than you have ever felt before. This is to be a lesson on sensory deprivation."

He grabbed the roll of satin ribbon and started to cut long strips from it. "See, when you lose a sense, it is a fact that all of your other senses become stronger. This happens because your mind has one less distraction and it allows you to better focus on one sense." Damon said, collecting all of the strips in his hand. "If you are interested in experiencing this... unique feeling, I am prepared to instruct you. The senses you would no longer have are sight and touch."

"Touch?" Elena was deeply confused.

"Obviously, you will feel what I am doing to you, but you will not be allowed to touch me."

"How so?"

Damon motioned to the ribbon in his hands. "You will be blindfolded and tied up."

Elena's brows raised in surprise.

"Sensory deprivation is also about control and trust. If you allow me to do this, you are placing me in complete control over you." Damon said as gently as possible.

He grew wary watching a change in her demeanor. She looked at him mischievously.

"Say I allow you to do this." Elena said slowly. "Does this mean later we can reverse roles?"

Damon's jaw dropped, unable to stifle his reaction to her question. "You are interested in tying me up?"

Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

"I..." Damon stammered. In the past, he had never allowed anyone to tie him up, not even Vicki, and he had been with her the longest. Mostly he chalked it up to being a matter of security knowing his father would go mad if there was a ransom on his oldest son's life.

"I, I will always try to please you. The answer to your question is yes."

Elena smirked at him. "Tell me what to do."

"You do nothing, just get undressed." He said, helping her out of her silky nightgown and knickers.

"Now lay down and lift you arms to your head." Damon requested to bind her wrists together.

He moved her body to the foot of the bed and spread her legs. He tied each ankle to the bed posts. His eyes scanned her body quite aroused seeing her so exposed to him. Elena bit her lip eager for him to begin.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Damon asked hoping she was okay with everything now that she was tied up.

"Yes." She said confidently.

Damon smiled and slid the blindfold over her eyes, wrapping it around her head a few times to make sure no light would shine through the material.

He stilled his movements on purpose, he wanted her anticipation to build up. What made sensory deprivation an intense experience was the mystery behind the act, not knowing what your partner would do to you.

"Damon?" Elena called out softly, confused that nothing was happening.

Damon did not respond and remained quiet for another minute, waiting for her breathing to become normal.

Once Elena's body relaxed, he crawled up to her and bit her arm. She gasped loudly in response.

"You like it when I bite you." Damon purred running a finger across his bite, she whimpered.

"Admit it." He said languidly licking her clavicle.

"I like it when you bite me." She murmured.

"Good." He smirked and bit her on the same place on her arm, except harder this time. Damon noticed that her nipples had hardened significantly.

He reached out to squeeze and pinch her breasts. She let out a low moan of approval.

"I love your breasts." Damon sighed, palming them. "Such a wonderful size for me to hold, as if they were made exactly for my hands."

He took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, before surprising her with a bite. She gasped at the bite, clearly enjoying the sensual treatment.

Damon licked the area around the bite and repeated the action on the other breast. He kissed and licked down her sternum and swirled his tongue in her belly button making her giggle. Damon smiled and bit her left hip bone, she moaned. He moved to her right hip bone and sucked on it before biting it harder. Damon knew her climax was building judging by the evident tension in her muscles. To further push her need, he backed away from her to undress, while she of course did not know what was happening.

"Damon? Where did you go?" Elena pouted confused.

Elena's breathing grew ragged when he pressed his naked body flat against hers. She huffed remembering that she could not touch him with her wrists bound.

"Here I am." He whispered playfully and leaned to bite her neck. Her moan left him throbbing against her.

He kept biting her neck, making each bite harder each time, he was loving the way she was whimpering and squirming underneath him.

"Tell me Elena, have you had any of your stimulating vampire dreams about me, while we have been staying here?"

"None." She answered instantly.

Damon was confused by her tone. He felt there was more to discuss with her.

"Do you miss the dreams?" He asked slightly insecure.

"No." Elena exhaled. "I love you and giving you my body."

"Hmm." Damon replied thoughtfully and bit her. "Do you wish I was a vampire?"

Elena laughed softly at the question. "Damon! Why would you ask? I am not mistaken between fact and fiction."

"I ask because I could pretend to be your vampire?" He bit her. "Would you like that, dear? You could tell me about one of your dreams and I will play my part."

Elena moaned softly at the idea, her breathing increased.

Damon felt her heaving chest. "You would like that. Tell me."

"Yes, yes I think I would like that." She whispered.

Damon grinned and moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. "Seems like we have come to an agreement, dear. On Fridays you will entertain me in my study and in return, I will be your vampire when you ask."

"Oh, really?" Elena seemed amused by his assessment.

Damon was down at her legs, leaving her random bites.

"What if you will have trouble being my vampire?"

"What? But I am your vampire..." Damon frowned in confusion, since he was the subject of her dreams, at least that is what she had always claimed.

Elena smirked hearing his distressed voice, she knew it was evil, but sometimes she liked poking fun at his expense. She enjoyed turning the tables on him. "Yes, you are a vampire in all of my dreams. Except 'vampire you' behaves much differently than you do. So this will be a question of your acting ability, otherwise you will not be much of a vampire."

Damon huffed in annoyance and climbed up her body, so he was hovering over her. "Elena. Explain. Now."

She smirked enjoying the change in his voice. "Well, you are a vampire in my dreams. And vampires are not human, so they do not have to follow any of society's rules."

Damon's hand cupped her face and he kissed her for the first time since their coupling began. He sighed deeply. "I think you know how much I hate rules and how I wish I could display my adamant affection for you at all times."

"Vampires always take what they believe is theirs."

"You are mine and I will never let you out of my sight." He said in a gentle yet firm voice.

Elena bit her lip at his reply trying to decide how far she should push the issue.

"What?" Damon asked frustrated by her mysterious behavior.

"I am yours, but..."

He bit her neck. "But what?"

"I want you to take me like I am yours." She replied nearly whispering. "Like a vampire would. Take me because you have the right and want to claim me."

Damon froze his movements trying to process her startling request. He was not sure if she knew what she was asking of him. His hands located the tie of her blindfold to release her. He figured it would be better to have the serious conversation without her bound to his mercy. She watched as he untied her ankles and wrists. She stretched a bit, before laying relaxed against the bed. It was amazing how only after three days, she was at ease lounging naked with her husband.

Damon brought her into his arms.

"You ended the sensory deprivation." She stated.

"Mmm. Did you enjoy it? Is it something you would want to do again?"

"Yes and I am excited to try it on you."

Damon chuckled at her answer and wrapped his arms completely around her middle. He would never stop being mesmerized by how tiny she was, his young and lovely barely eight and ten wife.

"I believe, I am a bit uncertain by your request, dear. Do you not think that if I acted in the way you described, then I would simply be a husband executing my marital rights? I also promised the other day that I did not marry to have a hooker at my beckon call."

Elena exhaled deeply understanding his point of view. "No, what I am requesting is different than executing your marital rights. You would be acting like a vampire. I thought it would be established that you would not be forcing yourself on me without my consent, you would be playing a role." She paused. "A role that would arouse me greatly, therefore bringing us mutual happiness in our coupling."

Damon thought about her answer before replying. "Okay, if you truly wish it, I could play the role of the savage vampire, but only when you ask and know what I am doing. Otherwise I would not feel comfortable agreeing as I could never live with the guilt of forcing you like some kind of brute."

"Of course. We would always discuss our scenario beforehand."

"I have to be honest, your request makes me nervous, in a way. I do not want to hurt you and furthermore, I know that I could without much difficulty."

"It is okay if you do not want to play." She said seriously. "I swear to you, it is okay, I will not be offended. Damon, I love everything we have been doing together. And we can still do the friday secret if you deny my pecuilar request."

Damon sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Since the start of our courtship I have wanted to make you the happiest wife in the world. And I also know how much you love vampires… so I will try it out. But on the condition that you promise to stop me if I act too rough with you."

Elena smiled brightly and pushed him away to straddle him. She kissed him and fingered his raven black locks. Damon eagerly responded to her, holding her hips and pushing her against his manhood. His lips went to her neck and he sucked then bit her several times. He felt her nectar against his throbbing flesh and desperately needed to be inside of her warm heat.

"I want you." Elena moaned loudly.

More than read to join their bodies, Damon lifted her up to guide him in. They shut their eyes in pleasure as he slowly filled her. Her inner walls squeezed him tightly welcoming him. Damon chewed on his lip, trying to control his libido before he began to lift her up and down.

Elena's head rolled around in a circle feeling the acute pleasure of him buried deep within her. She looked up at the ceiling completely lost in the sensations. Damon moved her closer to him and tongued her neck as she continued to circle her hips, riding him.

In the pursuit to drive her mad, he suddenly lifted her off him. She gasped at the lost connection and screamed when he slammed in one thrust back into her, her body was now reversed. She felt his mouth on the back of her neck. His hand looped around to fondle her clit while she moved her body up and down. Each thrust left her screaming as he continually hit that special spot inside of her. Her body began to tremble and her thighs tightened as her release was building to unimaginable heights, her release was in sight.

To push her over the edge, he pinched her clit while biting her shoulder. Unable to help it, Elena screamed his name loudly, surely any maids in the outside hall must have heard her cries. Damon felt her nectar milking his manhood as he thrust upward faster until he clenched and spilled his seed within her.

Sometime later when the newlyweds were able to think clearly, Elena drew circles on his flesh while she laid on his chest. "Is it good luck to conceive a child during the honeymoon?" She asked curiously.

"I do not believe in luck." Damon stated matter-of-factly. "I believe everything is determined by fate."

Elena hummed thinking about his words. "Then I guess that I do not have any reason to worry. If we have a child this year, it would be fate's doing, correct?"

"Whatever happens, Elena, I will love you just the same." Damon assured, moving their bodies in a spooning position. "Even if that means spending my end of days with only you."

"And Grace." He added cheekily as an afterthought.

Elena laughed at the mention of Jeremy's daughter. "Oh dear, Grace. I will admit that I am quite excited to meet her. I am sure she will be the little character to have around the manor until her father returns to the States."

"If she is anything like Jeremy." Damon paused. "Or you for that matter... Lord, help me."

Elena smacked his hand at the comment and then smirked. "But Damon… certainly she will not be more trouble than any of our future children."

Damon tensed slightly against her, understanding her point, as both of them had strong personality traits. "Lord, help me."

* * *

_A/N: Chapter is dedicated to kateliz76 for sending in a list of requests for our favorite couple. (The actual vampire role playing will be in Part 3 of the story… should be interesting.) **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Master And Servant by Depeche Mode_

**Questions asked anonymously..**

**"Does he only love her for sex and her beauty, or does he genuinely love her?"**  
This story is honeymoon smut following the first story "I Hate The Way You Love". Read the first story to learn how Damon fell in love with Elena.

**"How old is elena, and damon of course?"**  
Elena is 18, Damon is 24.


	7. Skin

**Wanna feel your skin.  
You a beast, oh.  
You know that I like that.  
Come on baby,  
All I wanna see you in is just skin.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In only the glow of the full moon and candlelight, Elena laid stomach down on the large bed located in Damon's side of the suite. Elena's bare back was exposed to Damon as he spread a gracious amount of oil across her silky olive skin. As his large hands caressed the contours of her muscles, she felt a warm sensation flood her soul. She had never anticipated that her husband would be so considerate, truth be told, he had never expected to behave in such a manner either. However, he simply adored his wife and her body to nearly an obsessive level.

As the days passed at the ocean view villa, the newlyweds continued to explore each other both emotionally and physically. Like taking a formal study, Damon spent the honeymoon memorizing every single of inch of her skin and more importantly, her responses to stimulation of different areas. Positively, he wanted her to experience the joys of lovemaking with the intention of grooming his wife to be ready for there many years of marriage to come.

Damon leisurely proceeded in a rhythmic yet sensitive manner and added pressure to his strokes. Once he felt satisfied with the attention granted to her shoulders, his fingers moved down to apply stokes along her back. With the heels of his hands next to her spinal column, he applied gentle pressure every few inches, making his way up to her neck. Elena moaned softly getting lost in the satisfaction that his hands were providing.

After Elena's back was complete, he moved to the sides of her body. She began to breathe deeply as she felt his finger's fleeting contact with her breasts, which sent tiny shocks of pleasure. After ample time had passed, Elena felt herself getting lulled into relaxation, nearly nodding away into unconsciousness. She never felt closer to her husband than she did at that moment. He owned her body in the most literal sense.

Not too surprising, Damon found the act of giving her a massage to be quite an aphrodisiac. Though given she was nearly falling asleep, he would need to stir her into an increased state of arousal. Damon turned her over to access her frontal side. Elena looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes waiting for his next course of action.

Her breasts were practically inviting him to explore as her nipples hardened in the exposed air. After pouring additional oil in his palms, he leaned over to caress the velvety softness of her breasts. He spread the oil in a circular pattern, making his way to the under curves. Elena's eyes widened as she felt his thumb and index finger slowly twist her nipples, which caused her to grow warm in need.

"I take it you are enjoying my ministrations." Damon commented in a soft yet smug voice.

Elena moaned in agreement.

As Damon's hands continued to tease her, Elena grew restless and her body started to shift on the bed waiting for more.

Once her skin grew unbearably warm and her toes started to curl, she could no longer stand to wait any longer for release.

"Damon." She nearly purred his name.

He looked up at her and raised a brow. Even through the dim light in the room, she could see the playful glint in her husband's eyes.

"Damon." She repeated a second time, with more force.

"Yes, dear?" He replied innocently.

"Touch me."

"I was under the impression that I have been doing just that for the past half-hour."

Elena huffed in annoyance and attempted to sit up in bed to take matters into her own hands. She was fully prepared to tackle her husband to the bed by this point.

"Ah Ah Ah." Damon chided, holding her down to the bed without much trouble. "I am not through with you."

Elena rolled her eyes and somehow managed to wiggle out of her knickers before he could protest. She spread her legs for him, almost as a challenge for him to continue touching her.

Damon snickered under his breath before looking down at her glistening nether lips, which were begging for attention. Elena began to sway her pelvis upwards.

Feeling content with the level of frustration he had caused her, his middle finger moved to glide down the length of her nether lips. He was more than pleased with the extent of her wetness. She tensed in anticipation from the action.

Damon moved down her body and used his tongue to separate her nether lips to taste her nectar. Elena's heart started racing in happiness, she loved when he pleasured her with his mouth. Her hands absently started to caress the curls in his hair as he continued to lick her.

Elena shuddered as his lips sought to suck on her clit. He lapped her clit in tiny circles until her body exploded in trembles. His tongue alternated between her clit and opening. Eventually, Damon gently inserted two fingers into her core as he simultaneously teased her clit knowing she was close to release. Elena's breathing quickened as her hips moved in a circular motion in response to his penetrating fingers. As her moans increased louder in the room, it only took a few more strokes until her inner walls tightened and she met a heated oblivion that spread throughout her body.

Damon moved up her body satisfied to find her panting, searching for breath. He was met with a drunk-like smile of gratitude from her.

"You spoil me." She announced dramatically.

"Yes, yes, I do." He smirked proudly and leaned to kiss her.

.

.

.

At last, the glorious honeymoon had come to an end. It was time for Damon to return his responsibilities in Mystic Falls. Damon was not in the least anxious to return to society with its rules and duty. Most of all, he did not look forward to spending time away from his wife. Without a doubt, he knew there would be days where he would not see her for hours on end. Damon sat in the carriage in a pensive mood as Elena leaned against his form. They had already been on the road for over an hour.

"Have you…" Elena looked away sheepishly trying to brace herself to ask a question that had been on her mind since the start of the honeymoon.

"Have I?" Damon prompted her to continue. Her voice pausing his self-inflecting painful thoughts.

"Have you-, I was wondering if you…" Elena swallowed thickly. "Have you been to places such as Pearl's?" She finally asked, blushing.

Damon's jaw dropped for a split-second not expecting his young wife to _ever_ ask about the local brothel in Mystic Falls. "Why? What have you heard?" He asked with a contemplative head tilt.

Elena's brows furrowed at his reply. "Heard? I haven't heard anything?"

Damon looked visibly relieved to learn that no one in town had been spreading lies about him to Elena. "No... I have not visited that particular… _establishment_ before."

"Ever?" Elena asked skeptically.

He shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "But you must have, I mean, you must have visited other establishments?"

"Why the sudden curiosity in this subject?" He countered suspiciously. He had to admit, it was a rather strange conversation to have at the end of their honeymoon.

"Mostly just that. Mostly curiosity." Elena replied casually."You are obviously, umm, _very_ experienced, so one cannot help, but wonder."

Damon sighed while thinking of something to say to satisfy her. "This is certainly not a conversation that I expected to have with a lady, let alone my own wife."

"Does that mean you are not going to tell me?" Elena asked with doe eyes and a pout.

Damon cursed her beautiful face. He knew he was in trouble. _What would become of him if he could never refuse his wife?_

"What do you want to know?" He acquiesced.

"Anything." Elena answered eagerly. "If not in Mystic Falls… then in New York?"

Damon nodded in confirmation. "I never visited Pearl's, out of, well - fear - of my father's wrath. It is certainly not the type of establishment appropriate for a Salvatore." He rolled his eyes at the pretentiousness. "… but there are less known establishments in town."

"In Mystic Falls?" Elena asked surprised. She realized then that he must have lost his virtue at a young age to a woman in town. The idea of her husband being with another woman in town made her sick.

"Given with my fortune, I am able to afford the luxury of absolute discretion." He answered quietly, attempting to avoid giving her the full details of Mistress Victoria Donovan's establishment.

Noticing a look of insecurity cross Elena's face, Damon stroked her hair in a soothing manner. "Dear… you know I have no plans on bedding other women now that we are man and wife."

"What about New York?" Elena looked up at him with a determined look. She wanted to know about the working women he had encountered in the city. Over the years, thanks to Jeremy's friends, she had heard some crazy stories. For example, she will never forget the story of a woman sitting naked waist down with a man in a carriage! Clearly the city had a wretched edge of debauchery.

"As you have already deduced, I used to visit such establishments while I was attending Columbia." Damon replied matter-of-factly. "What else is there to say?"

Elena stared at him incredulously. "I have heard that there are some _600_ establishments." She said with a raised brow.

"Have you ever visited any of the more notorious such as Rosina Townsend's City Hotel?" She asked candidly.

Damon had never expected his sexually sheltered wife to know brothels by _name_, she was continually taking him by surprise. "No, I have not. And before you ask next, I have not visited any in the Five Points area either."

Elena looked amused by his admission. "Why not?"

"After hearing some horror stories from a classmate, I was somewhat put off by-"

"Horror stories?"

Damon nodded. "Well, you can imagine how that area has gained a reputation over the years. The authorities are not exactly lenient. And then there is the whole issue of the murders and robberies."

"Murders and robberies?"

He almost laughed at the expression on her face. He smirked slightly. "I thought you would have read in the Times about some of the mistresses being murdered."

"I read about one." Elena admitted. "I did not realize it had become an _epidemic_."

"Not quite an epidemic, but it is troublesome nonetheless." He shrugged.

"Why would a man bother robbing a mistress?" Elena asked with a scowl.

Damon could not help a chuckle. "Actually, it is usually the other way around."

"Oh, please." Elena rolled her eyes.

"It is more common than you might imagine." Damon said seriously. "Spirits are usually free flowing at such establishments… the mistress will get her patron well sloshed, making it easy to rob him blind."

"Amazing." She replied baffled. "Any other horror stories?"

Damon sighed knowing how relentless Elena could be when she was stuck on a topic. She could be quite the student of the world. "I am not without feeling, at times I felt bad for the women. Most women turn to such a life because of the income opportunity. I once sloppily asked one of the working women about it… she said it was the only way to earn _five_ times the income of an average house maid. The hours of a working woman are manageable… usually noon to midnight. Breakfast and dinner are also provided for by the madam."

Elena remained quiet with a curious expression, silently requesting him to continue with the stories.

"Once I heard a patron beating a mistress, so I intervened on her behalf…" Damon admitted. "I was not much of a hero though. The madam threw me out of the establishment."

"Truly?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I did not have the option of retaliating obviously… it is not like I could have called the authorities." Damon gave her a bittersweet look. "There are some ruined individuals in the world. I have not seen that many beat mistresses, but my classmates have told me stories."

"I do not know. I do not understand why a place like Nashville has legalized the _profession_, but a bustling place like New York has not." Damon continued bewildered. "You know in Nashville they require all women to get medically examined."

Elena shuddered at the thought of the some of the vile diseases she had overheard Jeremy's friends discussing back in New York. "What happens if a woman becomes with pregnant?"

Damon grimaced at her question. "Now, _that_ is a whole different type of horror - surely. I believe most women attempt to 'rid' their bodies of the child."

Elena was absolutely disgusted.

"There are quite a few clever inventions to prevent pregnancy." Damon hastily added. "In the past, I have always taken the appropriate precautions."

"What kind of inventions?" She asked taking a breath.

"Uh… there is a rubber to collect the man's seed." He answered thoughtfully. "There is what is called a womb veil for women. It is supposed to prevent the man's seed from entering. It is shaped like an ellipse and it is inserted into the woman's inner core."

"Will you request that I wear one in the future?" Elena asked cautiously.

Damon was genuinely taken aback by her query. Truth be told, he had not considered taking_ any_ preventive measures with his wife. "When the time comes, when we are satisfied with our children that is, you could wear one if you would like?" He answered. "Given you are my _wife_… I do not have any reasons to be cautious about you bearing my child. I do not want to put you through the trouble of wearing a womb veil."

"But I told you I did not want to carry more than four children in my lifetime." Elena scowled.

"Of course, dear." Damon assured. "I meant to suggest that coitus interruptus should be sufficient in our situation."

"Oh." Elena nodded in agreement. "Go on."

Damon looked at her blankly. He had nothing else to discuss on the subject of pregnancy prevention.

"Tell me about the type of establishments you visited in New York." She requested with an arched brow.

Damon rolled his eyes, disbelieving that his wife still wanted to know more about brothels.

"Well? Where in New York?" Elena pestered with a serious expression.

"As you know... most of the luxury hotels in the city are along Sixth Avenue." Damon confessed. "There are hidden establishments behind the hotels for the upper-class. The establishments are disguised as ice cream parlors, saloons and dance halls. There are high ticket gambling rooms in that area too."

Elena's eyes were wide picturing the scene in her mind.

"You might find this a little _scandalou_s, but most theater owners provide men with free tickets to such establishments." Damon added mischievously.

"Why?" Elena spat.

Damon shrugged. "It is a gimmick to lure male theater-goers."

"Surely causing quite the resentment from their wives." Elena sighed.

"So there must be obvious differences then?" Elena continued her interrogation. "Why you would choose to visit an establishment on Sixth Avenue instead-"

Damon sighed deeply and replied monotone. "At a upper-class establishment, everything from the curtains are of finer taste. Food and champagne are offered. The girls are more attractive… American usually. The other establishments, even like Pearl's in Mystic Falls, the girls are foreigners."

"Foreigners?"

"Irish… German…"

Elena nodded. "What else? Are they younger?"

"Any establishment in the business to make money typically only provides women under 25. Madams are known to provide imported hats, dresses and perfume to add to the appeal."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Damon repeated. "You are done with your questioning?"

"No. You have not said anything about the _services_." Elena said with a pointed glare.

"Services?" Damon grew warm in nervousness.

"Well, yeah… were the services different from establishment to establishment?"

"I do not know." Damon answered hesitantly. "I can only tell you what I know from friends. I know that at the lower establishments, women were more likely to be lush-like. By the end of the day, sometimes the women would be too drunk to really _perform_." Damon said while straightening his cravat.

"Women can be downright rude too. From their perspective, they are selling intercourse, not love. I remember a classmate saying he walked into a stall and the woman finished the 'job' in exactly three minutes… that is definitely not an ideal experience to say the least."

Elena remained expressionless absorbing all of her husband's words.

"At a lower establishment, it is also more likely to have a woman perform a simulation."

"Simulation?" Elena asked confused.

"Where the man does not enter the woman." Damon explained awkwardly. "Instead the woman rubs him with her hands or her body… this is quite popular… fears of diseases and what be it."

"And?"

"_And_ that is all I can think of Elena?" Damon answered exasperated. "I sincerely believe we have exhausted this topic _fully_." He said leaning back against the carriage seat, closing his eyes.

"No, not exactly, you left out some important information." Elena replied quietly.

Damon opened his eyes in confusion.

"Important information?" He asked almost bewildered.

"I thought… I thought it would be obvious why _I_ am curious about your experiences." Elena answered blushing. "I wanted to know which experiences pleasured you the most."

Damon was shocked and tried to compose himself before answering. Damon cupped her face in his hands. "Dear… Elena… _You_ pleasure me the most." He said seriously looking her in the eyes. "I love you. You are the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love."

He let go of her face and ran his fingers through her dark locks. "None of my previous experiences can compare to the nights…" He smirked. "And days we have spent joined together. I love that you are my wife and belong to me. _Only_ me."

He grabbed her and settled her astride his lap. "I become filled with desire simply thinking about how I am the only man you have ever shared your supple, beautiful body with." Damon said stroking her hips.

Elena licked her lips as she mused. "That is all fine and well, but to be perfectly honest, I simply cannot stomach the idea of another woman touching you." She said pouting, caressing his chest absently with her hands. "Therefore I thought if you shared with me… how other women serviced you… maybe I could do the same and please you all the same."

"I just said you please me _more_." Damon answered with a soft smile.

"You are saying then there is nothing?" Elena asked skeptically. "Nothing others have done, but I have not?"

Damon made the motion to answer, but then paused, feeling suddenly uncomfortable for his wife.

"Damon?"

"We have not done everything." He answered in a quiet voice. "But I did not consider asking you."

"Why? Is it really so _vile_?" Elena asked alarmed. "Services that are not illustrated in the book?"

"Uh. No." Damon shook his head. "There are examples to the 'French treatment' and 'Greek love' in the book, we simply did not get that far along."

Elena's eyes widened in a curious manner silently asking him to continue explaining. Damon felt awkward telling his wife examples of how women have pleasured him in the past and remained quiet.

"What does the 'French treatment' entail?" Elena asked amused. She had a feeling it did not have anything to do with being a native of France, at least she had never heard of such a thing from her relatives.

"It is when a woman pleasures a man with her mouth." Damon answered softly, while massaging Elena's knees through her thick skirts.

Elena looked at him confused.

"Instead of using only your hand on me, you would use your mouth as well." He added.

Understanding washed across her face, which turned into a crimson blush. "And you would enjoy it if I-" She started saying with a shallow breath.

Damon sighed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. "Honestly Elena, it is not my intention to force you into any of these acts… I respect you as my _wife_ and your role as my _wife_."

"But you pleasure me with your mouth?" Elena protested.

"Well, yes, but that is different - dear."

"Why?"

"When a man pleasures a woman using his mouth it is an act of selflessness. I am doing it for the purpose of bringing you pleasure, because I love you." He replied thoughtfully. "You are the first woman I have pleasured in such a way."

"Really?" His confession was hard to believe, he was quite talented with his mouth. It was hard to comprehend that his only previous experience had been only reading about the act.

Damon nodded with a small smirk. "Honest."

"Other women have given you the 'French treatment'?"

"For a price." He answered timidly.

"I still do not understand why you would not like me to?"

"It is an act of submission." Damon retorted matter-of-factly.

"I thought it was my duty to submit to my husband." Elena replied teasingly.

"Hush, you!" Damon shook his head and captured her lips. The pair kissed passionately until they had to break apart for air.

"I would have never been attractive to you if you had been docile… submissive." He said distastefully.

Elena giggled at the adorable pout on her husband's face. She leaned in for another kiss. "Hmm…"

"Lord, help me." Damon exclaimed dramatically taking note of the mischievous expression on her face.

"What if." Elena pursed her lips. "You were my submissive? Then could I pleasure you with my mouth?"

Damon grinned in a lewd manner and held her closer. He trailed kisses down her throat, affectionately nibbling on her at times. Elena moaned in his embrace enjoying the feel of his soft lips.

"Damon?" She inquired breathlessly.

"That could be prove to be an acceptable solution."

"Good."

"Mmm Hmm." Damon agreed while his fingers unbuttoned her bodice.

"Damon!"

"What?" He replied innocently.

"Stop." She slapped his hands away.

"Why?" He questioned with a fierce pout.

"We are in a carriage!" Elena exclaimed.

"Not this again." Damon rolled his eyes, having a flashback to the carriage ride at the start of their honeymoon.

"I answered all of your questions - diligently I might add, the least you could do in return is allow me the pleasure of caressing you." He said and squeezed her bosom.

"I, but." Elena stammered. Somehow even after experiencing the many different pleasures her husband provided over the honeymoon, her sense of propriety was plaguing her. She could not bring herself to act out wanton desires in a public sphere.

"We will not be in Mystic Falls for hours." Damon assured her.

"What if we break at a rest stop?"

"Elena, you have my word, I would never carelessly expose you to anyone." He said seriously, staring at her. His mouth returned to her skin, his lips trailed lower and lower until reaching the top of her cleavage. "Well?"

Unable to form words, Elena simply nodded her consent.

Damon grinned with child-like excitement. "I love you, Mrs. Salavtore."

**The End**  
**Be Good & Review!**

* * *

_A/N: 'I Hate The Way You Love' Part 3 will show up in a few months, full of married Damon/Elena shenanigans back in Mystic Falls._

_Dedicated to Kateliz76; hope you enjoyed the brothel discussion, I spent a few hours on JSTOR researching the topic. :)_

_Song: Skin by Rihanna_

_

* * *

**Customized fan fiction for a limited time.** I will write the story of your dreams. Donate $1 to Breast Cancer and order a story. See my profile for details!  
_


End file.
